


The Closet

by missingnolovefic



Series: Misfits [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Coming Out, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, Gavin's backstory is sad okay that's all I'm saying, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Neck Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cameos by more see if you can't figure out who's who! :D, college party, vampire!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: With the start of college, life changes. Gavin and Michael figure out what that means for their relationship.Almost purely fluff.





	The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back! And tackling this story again. I actually meant to move the plot forward (or actually get started on the main storyline like I promised) but... instead this happened. Relationship developement ahoy :'D

Gavin awoke slowly to a weight pressing on his arm. It was heavy and his arm felt mostly numb at this point. He blinked his eyes open to stare at the shape lying next to him and smiled.

It was still dark out, or at least there was no sunlight coming through the heavy curtains. Michael was snoring quietly next to him, his soft curls tickling the skin on Gavin’s arm. Gently, he wiggled his arm free and lowered Michael’s head to the pillow. Then he paused, just taking in the sight of his boi, sleeping soundly in the same bed as him. It sent a secret thrill down his spine, and he brushed the curls out of Michael’s eyes, fingers lingering on his cheek. He couldn’t see them in the dark, but he remembered the faint freckles, fading as summer turned to autumn, and he traced them gently now.

The first night they spent together in their new home.

The first night they spent together _in the same bed_.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t… _experimented_ , before. They’d spent a lot of stolen moments touching and testing the waters, times when they were supposed to work on a homework assignment together or when they hid among the bushes in the park. But neither of them had quite dared to share a bed, nor had they really had the chance since… since Gavin’s guardians found out he was gay. He pushed the thought away, focussing on the here and now.

Michael’s baby-face looked even softer in his sleep. Angelic.

They’d been living in the mansion out in the woods for a week now. The semester started two days ago, and both of them had been through a row of introductory courses and campus trips to learn where everything was located. There would be a dorm party by the end of the week they were both looking forwards to, and soon they’d both be busy. But for now… for now Gavin just watched Michael sleep, happy to wake up next to him. They’d waited the first couple days, going to sleep in their own, separate rooms like good boys, seeing if Ryan would notice. If he would come check on them or- something.

The realization that they could do _whatever they wanted_ \- that they were nominally adults, living their own lives- that realization was still settling in. Probably would take a while to get used to, too.

With a sigh, Gavin slipped out of bed, making sure Michael was properly covered by the blanket. A glance between the curtains showed the forest thrown into the darkness before dawn. Gavin frowned, wondering what woke him so early, but he shrugged. Since he was up anyway, he might as well start the day proper. Maybe make Michael breakfast in bed? The thought left him giddy. That’d never been a possibility before, but now they could do all the typical, cliché couple things. Kiss the cook, spend laundry day in just their boxers, sleep in the same bed- the possibilities seemed endless!

Gavin pulled on some thick socks and then shuffled his way down the stairs in the dark, yawning as he went along. No natural light seemed to penetrate the few windows there were, leaving him squinting and fumbling his way through the darkness. Luckily, the light in the kitchen was left on.

Or, well. Rather, the kitchen was still occupied.

“Are you always up so early?” Gavin asked curiously, squinting against the bright light. Ryan looked up from his papers, printouts of graphs and tables it seemed like, and shot him a quick grin.

“Up late, actually. I’m waiting on some lab results,” he explained vaguely, beckoning Gavin in. He pulled a pen from behind his ear and jotted something down, before waving towards the direction of the stove. “Tea? The water should still be hot.”

Gavin gave the electric kettle a suspicious look, but shrugged and headed for the cupboards. The kitchen still felt new, not quite comfortable, and it took Gavin a moment to remember where they stored the mugs and tea respectively. He grabbed the one with the angry smiley for Michael, wavering between making him tea or coffee. A glance at the coffee machine and tea won, at least until he got time to figure that thing out without Ryan watching. Michael liked the green tea he bought recently, he’d have to settle for that.

Two bowls of cereal, the one with raisins for Michael and chocolate for himself. A good base for a breakfast. He’d add milk before he carried it up to make sure it wouldn’t get too soggy. What else...

“Making breakfast?” Ryan finally asked, breaking the silence. He glanced at the two bowls of cereal, then arched a brow at Gavin. “Michael gonna be down soon?”

Gavin shrugged awkwardly, turning as the kettle clicked and pouring hot water into his mug, before adding a generous spoonful of honey. His throat had been feeling a little sore lately. Not that he was getting sick, of course, but honey always soothed his throat. A glance at the clock told him to wait before he poured Michael’s, it wasn’t even six in the morning yet.

“I thought I’d bring him some. Upstairs, I mean.” He opened the cupboard with the plates and pulled out a cutting board. “Do we have a tray somewhere?”

“On top of the fridge, probably,” Ryan answered absently, picking up a steaming, black mug and sipping from it as he frowned at his papers. Gavin watched him as he licked his lips distractedly, and had to tear his gaze away, feeling something stir in his stomach. Probably just getting hungry.

Slicing up some fruit from the bowl, he added apples to Michael’s and grapes to his own, bananas to both, before considering what else they had. They hadn’t bought much foodstuffs yet, but Ryan had been very generous in sharing his own stash – lame jokes about keeping up their blood sugar proper aside. Peeking into the fridge, he considered his options. Should he make a cheese sandwich? Or maybe he should fry some bacon and eggs, make it a proper breakfast. Later, then.

“You and Michael,” Ryan spoke up quietly, and Gavin hummed questioningly. He closed the fridge before picking up his mug and taking a sip of the scaldingly hot liquid. “You’re dating?”

Gavin froze. Ryan’s voice was casual, nonchalant. With his back turned to the man, Gavin couldn’t even begin to guess at what he was thinking. Was he going to throw them out? They didn’t have a car and all their stuff was just moved in, and they didn’t have anywhere else to go. Or worse, was he going to try and... beat it out of them? It wouldn’t be the first time someone did that, and Gavin was squirrelly enough, he could probably run. The door to the kitchen was open, but Michael was upstairs, asleep and unaware-

“Yeah,” Gavin forced out through numb lips, heart in his throat as he turned and set his mug on the table without looking up. He steered the spoon three times, counterclockwise, before he stopped and simply stared at the swirling liquid. His hands were trembling. “For seventeen months and three days, now.”

Ryan hummed noncommittally. Gavin finally dared to glance up, trying to gauge the other’s mood. Ryan was tapping a pen against his lips, staring down at the printout with a frown, steaming mug forgotten. His reading glasses were sliding down his nose, and he pushed them back irritably, before making a mark on the paper.

“That’s quite a long time, for people your age,” he commented absently, scribbling something in the margins.

“I guess.”

Gavin didn’t quite dare relax, but Ryan seemed calm enough that he finally sat down in the chair. He stared at the steam rise from the hot tea, biting his lip uncertainly. Glancing up from under the lashes, he watched quietly as Ryan stopped writing and took a sip from his mug with a frown. Finally, the silence seemed to register with him, as he looked up, startled. Piercing blue eyes settled on Gavin, and he arched a brow in question.

“Are you okay?”

Gavin averted his gaze, tracing a finger along the rim of his mug.

“It’s- I mean…” Gavin trailed off, making a frustrated noise before meeting Ryan’s eyes. “That doesn’t bother you? Your two tenants… Well-”

Ryan shrugged eloquently. “As long as you don’t fuck on the kitchen table, I don’t care what you get up to. It’s your business.” He returned his attention to his papers, before pausing and looking back up. He pointed his pen sternly at Gavin. “Don’t fuck on the kitchen table.”

Gavin scrunched up his nose. “Ew. Gross, no.”

Ryan stared at him for a moment longer, then nodded resolutely. He glanced at the clock and cursed, hastily gathering his papers and taking one last sip from his mug. With a mumbled ‘lab’, he bustled out of the kitchen and vanished. For a long time, Gavin simply watched the door, thinking. That… went a lot better than he expected, actually.

Finally, he drank his tea and then finished breakfast, carrying a spread of cereal and sandwiches up to Michael’s bedroom.

Sitting in bed eating breakfast together as the rising sun lit up their room felt surreal, as if straight out of a dream - except nothing was straight about this, and the thought made Gavin giggle. Michael paused halfway through his bite of toast to give him a questioning look.

“Alright there?”

Gavin waved him off, chuckling to himself. “Just thinking. It’s fun, innit?”

“What, thinking?” Michael shot back with a shit-eating grin. “I suppose it’s a novel sensation for you.”

Gavin glowered at him half-heartedly. “No, you knob. Breakfast in bed. And… there’s so many things we can do now. Couple things, I mean. It just… hit me, I guess.”

There was a moment of silence where Gavin simply stared at the bowl in his lap. Then Michael reached out, fingers first just brushing over the back of Gavin’s hand, the slipping down to entangle their fingers.

“I’m looking forward to it, too,” Michael said, and Gavin glanced up to catch the shy smile he could hear in his voice. A pause, before Michael hesitantly added, “I don’t think Ryan noticed you slept over, but I understand if you wanna, y’know, sneak back into your room…”

“Oh.” Gavin ducked his head, free hand fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “He, uh. He kinda knows. Ryan, I mean. I ran into him in the kitchen.”

“Oh!” Michael bit his lip and squeezed Gavin’s hand. “Knows about breakfast or… us?”

Gavin shook his head sharply. “About _us_. He, uh. He seemed fine with it?”

“Okay?” Michael tilted his head, and Gavin could feel him staring. “What- what did he say, exactly?”

Gavin shrugged. “Just… No kitchen sex.”

“No kitchen sex,” Michael echoed incredulously. Gavin chanced a quick look in his direction. “No- are you fucking serious?”

Gavin frowned. “Did you- did you want to fuck in the kitchen?”

“Did I-” Michael sputtered. “No, asshole! I’m just- Who the fuck reacts with ‘ _but no kitchen sex_ ’ to finding out someone’s dating- or gay- Just. What the fuck.”

Gavin snickered. “It- He wasn’t quite that… brash? Blunt? It was more, like, I don’t know, I think he meant it as a reassurance.”

“A reassurance. Right.” Michael shook his head. “So. No kitchen sex.”

“No kitchen sex,” Gavin agreed, nodding wisely. Michael snorted and squeezed his hand again.

“So… How are you holding up?” he asked, trying for nonchalant and missing by a mile. “With, you know. That must have been scary.”

Gavin avoided his gaze and shrugged. “‘S not a big deal, innit?”

“I guess.”

But Gavin could feel Michael watching him. It made sense, and Gavin knew Michael was just worrying on his behalf. Still, he didn’t wanna talk about it. Michael wasn’t just gonna let it go, either, so Gavin switched the topic.

“No one knows us here,” Gavin murmured, tentatively squeezing Michael’s hand. “Not in the city, or on campus… Since Ryan doesn’t care we can- We can do all of those couple-y things, like… holding hands and walks on the beach and stuff.”

“What beach, asshole?” Michael huffed, but squeezed back. He hesitated, before continuing with a tone of wonderment. “Kissing in public. Telling everyone I got a boyfriend.”

“Sex on the beach,” Gavin added blithely, and Michael groaned.

“Seriously, Gavvy, what beach?” He shook his head, grinning bemusedly. “Going on dates in, like, those little hipster coffeeshops or McDonalds’.”

“You’d leave me for a McRib,” Gavin teased, thumb stroking over Michael’s knuckles. “Sex in the forest, then.”

“I swear to- what’s with you and outdoor sex?” Michael chuckled, dropping Gavin’s hand to lazily toss a pillow at his face. “And how would that even work- you’d get like, leaves and needles everywhere and stuck in your undies-”

Gavin grimaced, clutching the pillow to his chest. “Michael, don’t ruin the mood, Michael.”

“What mood- hey, watch it!” Michael lunged forward, catching the bowl of soggy cereal and milk before it spilled as Gavin squirmed away. “This is my bed, asshole! Go spill milk all over your own sheets!”

“But Michael,” Gavin squeaked, and Michael shot him such an offended look, that Gavin pressed his face into the pillow and gave in to the helpless giggles.

“No, Gavvy, I fucking know you, you’re not gonna clean up this mess if your life depended on it, so be a little more caref- Gav! Gavin!? Hey, asshole!”

Michael slapped at his shoulder, but Gavin just squirmed away and laughed harder.

 

* * *

 

College really felt like a new start, though. The first week ended with a giant dorm party, and they’d been making new friends all night. Everyone was drunkenly cheerful, and Michael might’ve taken one too many shots because he felt like he could move boulders or fight the entire world. Only Gavin’s head resting on his shoulder as his boi giggled himself silly stopped him from actually starting or joining a fight, too content to sit close, knees bumping as they shifted on the linoleum floor. Cushions and blankets were strewn around the hallway haphazardly, and the doors to many rooms were open, the party spilling over from the common room and kitchen down the hallway.

They were sitting in a circle with other freshmen and sophomores, spinning an empty bottle between them and making up ever more ridiculous dares.

“The next person the bottle points to,” Trent or Travis or something intoned with much ceremony, and Gavin turned to stifle his giggles in Michael’s shoulder. “Has to do… a cartwheel down the hall.”

“A cartwheel this drunk?” a guy with long hair asked, Michael forgot or didn’t get his name in the first place.

“As if you could do one sober!” a girl shouted from one of the adjacent rooms and the entire circle oooh-ed. Trent didn’t waste more time, as he spun the bottle. It landed on a red-head, who jumped up excitedly.

“Hell yeah! I haven’t done one of these in ages, hold my beer.” She pushed a cheap can into Michael’s hand and bounced off, rubbing her hands. The players and several onlookers started chanting her name, and Michael joined in as Lindsay took a couple steps and fumbled through a halfway decent cartwheel.

“At least she didn’t crash,” Gavin snickered as the hallway erupted in loud cheers. Michael snorted.

“Payback time, bitches!” Lindsay yelled as she ran back to join them. Michael shoved the beer can back at her. “Nice, thanks! Alright, folks, next victim gotta spin the bottle again and go make out with the second person in the closet!”

“If it’s in a closet, how do we know they actually kissed?” another girl chimed in, pushing her glasses up her nose. She was walking around the circle, filling everyone’s glasses with some transparent liquid.

“What closet?” someone else asked, followed by a round of laughter. Michael shook his head, clinking his shot glass with Gavin’s before tipping his head back and swallowing it down. It burned his throat and tasted like cheap vodka, but Michael was far enough into his drinks he stopped caring. He felt loose and warm, Gavin a heavy weight against his side.

“The janitor room, then,” Lindsay waved them off as she knelt down to spin. “It’s super cramped, so it might as well count.”

The bottle spun around before bumping someone’s foot and rolling to a stop in front of Michael, who shrugged. Gavin sat up a little straighter, alert.

“So seven minutes in heaven, basically?” Michael drawled as the crowd jeered and laughed. Lindsay cocked her head and smiled.

“Three. Don’t want you to vanish forever after all. I’ll pull up a timer.”

More cheers and laughter followed the declaration. Michael glanced at Gavin from the corner of his eye, who was staring at his shot glass intently. As if feeling eyes on him, he looked up and shot Michael a crooked grin.

“Well, go on, boi,” he said, and the crowd started chanting ‘spin, spin, spin’. Michael made a show out of it, leaning forward and nudging the bottle into position before finally giving it a spin. It turned in circles rapidly, and Michael watched avidly as it slowed, passed him and came to a stop… Pointing directly between Gavin and the girl sitting next to him.

For a long moment Michael just stared. Then he caught movement out of the corner of his eye- Gavin slamming back his shot. Michael winced.

“Guess I got lucky,” Gavin announced to the jeers and laughter of their audience. But just as the girl was about to sit up, rolling her eyes, Gavin turned to Michael with a shy smile and held out his hand. “Well, boi? Shall we?”

Michael grabbed his hand and pulled him up as he stood, flipping Lindsay off as she made some comment about using protection. The crowd parted to let them through, cheering and clapping their shoulders and then pushing them into what looked like a small, square room filled with cleaning supplies. Gavin stumbled over the foot of the vacuum cleaner, but Michael caught him by the arm just as the door fell shut behind them.

“Well, then,” Michael drawled, squeezing Gavin’s arm.

“Well, then,” Gavin echoed nervously, brushing a hand over his hair. From outside the closet Michael could hear the faint chants of ‘kiss, kiss, kiss’ peter off as the game presumably resumed.

“Gonna kiss me?” Michael asked teasingly, pulling Gavin into his arms. “Or are you gonna chicken out?”

“I don’t know, you knob. I don’t kiss just anyone, you know.” Gavin leaned in, mouth a bare inch from Michael’s. “Why don’t you convince me?”

Michael chuckled, nose bumping against Gavin’s. “How about this?”

He leaned in, and Gavin tilted his head, and then they were kissing. Lips brushing against each other, and Michael could feel Gavin’s grin. Responded with his own, nipping at his lip to hear Gavin’s breath hitch and feel his fingers dig into his shoulders. Michael squeezed his arm once more before dropping his hand to wrap his arm around Gavin’s waist.

They broke apart, and Michael grinned.

“Or how about this?”

And he dove back in, whirling Gavin around to push him up against the wall. Gavin made a surprised noise, mouth opening under Michael’s and fingers tightening. Michael wasted no time delving in, and Gavin met him eagerly, pressing close. A leg pushing between his own had Michael gasp, hips twitching forward. Gavin broke the kiss with a breathy giggle, then moaned as Michael shoved his thigh between _his_ legs.

Pinning his squirming boyfriend against the wall, Michael ducked his head to bite at his jaw, licking and kissing down Gavin’s neck. Gavin panted heavily, fingers flexing before one hand wandered up to cup his head, leg hooking around Michael’s hip. The bass drummed through the thin wall, muffled laughter sounding far away as Michael did his best to suck a hickey into Gavin’s shoulder, finger hooked in the neck of his shirt to give him access.

His free hand slid down Gavin’s back, before coming to rest gently on ass and squeezing. Gavin’s fingers twisted in Michael’s hair, and he tilted his head to give Michael more space to work with as he ground up against the thigh between his legs.

Michael forgot why they were here, too focussed on the rhythm of Gavin’s hips, the blood and bass drumming in his ears. Too busy making sure Gavin’s skin was marked, knowing his boi would keep rubbing at the spot days later still and remember _this_.

Suddenly, the door banged open and a cheerful voice called out, “Alright boys! Time’s up- whoa!”

Michael looked up to see Lindsay in the door, eyebrows vanishing into her fringe as she stared at them. Then she let out a low whistle, clapping her hands together excitedly.

“Looks like it got _hot_ in here,” she called out, waggling her eyebrows. “You can come out now, boys.”

Laughter and shouted questions followed her exclamation, but Michael tuned them out and turned to look at Gavin questioningly. His boi was blushing something fierce, but he was smiling still. Then Gavin dropped his hand from Michael’s shoulder, catching his hand instead and intertwining their fingers.

“Guess now’s as good a time as any,” he said, and it took only a second for Michael to catch on. His lips stretched into a wide grin.

“Yeah?”

Gavin nodded determinedly. “Yeah.”

They left the closet holding hands, the crowded hallway cheering them on as they made their way back over to the circle. Some people scooted over to make room for them. Lindsay dropped down on Michael’s over side.

“Did you kiss?” Trent called out to them, followed by a cacophony of teasing and hooting. Trent smirked. “Inquiring minds want to know.”

“It’s not a hardship, innit?” Gavin shot back, turning to Michael and planting a kiss straight on his lips before he could react.

“Oy!” he yelped, mockingly annoyed. Then he grinned. “If you gotta show off, at least do it proper!”

And with that he pulled Gavin back in, kissing him in front of a hallway full of strangers, with tongue and all, as people cheered them on. Michael felt as if he was flying, warm and content and excited. Gavin’s cheeks were flushed as they pulled apart, and Michael couldn’t resist leaning in and kissing his cheek he looked so cute.

“So what, you’re… boyfriends?” a guy everyone’s been calling Germ asked.

“Dude,” Michael drawled, turning and arching an eyebrow at him. Gavin squeezed his hand. “Did we, or did we not, just come out of the closet?”

Germ blinked, before laughing. “Fair enough.”

And then he somersaulted over the row of sitting people into the middle of the circle, effectively distracting the crowd again by completing his own dare.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit and feedback welcome <3 Hmu here or on [my tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
